minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galaxy Tournament: Battle for the Universe.
"Welcome, to the galaxy tournament!" a Announcer said, the people who were skilled enough to make it past the preliminaries and the audience were in a warm gravity lobby, where everyone can breath and have the usual gravity of Minecraft, but it would soon change after to a cold, thin aired arena where the gravity is gone and everyone would be floating around. "So far, only 24 people made it past the preliminaries! Those are the legendary people who managed to make it past! Round of applause everyone!" Everyone started clapping loudly, some people saying "Awesome!" or some people just giving hateful swear words and bad comments. "We finally made it..." Kyle said, relieved. "No kidding..." Tyler replied. "This tournament is going to be good." "Yeah, but let's be careful not to get killed." Kyle replied. "We still got a lot of things to do. "Challengers, please move to the arena to start the tournament." A woman said. "It's time." Tyler thought as he and his friend, Kyle went forward to win the tournament, and wish for everyone to have peace in their lives. Chapter 1 "First match, Faizen vs Brady!" "Brady?!" Kyle was shocked, Brady has not fully recovered from the final fight for Minecraft, and if Brady loses, Brady will never go back to his human body ever again. "This is not good!" Faizen was a very powerful deity, always managing to push back Kyle and make Tyler struggle, but now he wondered, would Brady ever pull it off to defeat his first deity? "HA!" Faizen laughed. "What the heck is this? Is this a joke? A Enderman! This tournament has barely any challengers that are challenging!" Brady ignored Faizen's taunts as Brady stayed calm, he still had his teleportation powers, and with it, he could still have a slight advantage. "So say, Enderman, are you brave enough to face me?" Faizen said to Brady. "I'm brave enough to land a bunch of damage on you, gem-head." Brady taunted. "What?!" Faizen yelled, getting easily angered. "I said you're a gem-head." Brady replied, taunting him again. "A gigantic gemhead. You should really take that gem off your head, you're just embarrasing yourself." "You are gonna pay for making a huge insult to the strongest super-villain in the universe!" Faizen angrily yelled. "We'll just have to see about that." Brady said. "3... 2... 1..." The announcer counted, "FIGHT!" Brady and Faizen dashed at each other as the fight started. Chapter 2 Brady jumped over Faizen and elbowed him in the face, landing the first attack. Faizen got angry and backflip kicked him, for payback. Faizen floated in the air and Brady jumped and punched as fast as he could as Faizen kept on blocking. Then Faizen just turned the tables and started punching Brady very hard, smashing his face, making energy waves across the stadium Brady was able to block some, but not enough to not get hurt. Brady fired a energy blast at Faizen to stun him for awhile, and that gave him some time to escape. Brady fired more energy blasts to keep Faizen at bay to not kill him very easily. Brady then dashed at Faizen with full speed as Brady flew off the ground to hit Faizen with a combo again. Faizen charged a big energy blast, enough to kill a average mob, wind whistling harshly in his ears. "NOOOO!" Tyler screamed. Brady grit his teeth, as Faizen fired the giant energy blast. Tyler covered his eyes, it did seem like Brady was going to get caught in the blast and handicapped in the fight, but Brady changed his grit teeth to a smirk. "What?!" Faizen thought, thinking what Brady is gonna do to dodge his attack. "You forgot.." Brady muttered. "That I'm.... an ENDERMAN!" Brady teleported behind Faizen in a instant and kneed Faizen in the neck the hardest. Faizen fell to the ground, wind passing his ears. Ten seconds later, Faizen was faceplanted on the ground. "10... 9.... 8.... 7..." Brady managed to trick Faizen with his teleportation, punched him rapidly and stunned him with a powerful energy blast to finally defeat him for everyone with a good combination of a five hit knockout. ... or has he? Chapter 3 "6.... 5... 4..." Brady's ender pearl pounded hard in his body as he looked at the faceplanted Faizen. Was Faizen really trying? Was Faizen really defeated? Questions rushed in his mind as he stared at him. "3... 2.... 1...." Brady smiled, as he felt like he was going to win, and he felt like he finally defeat Faizen. but then Faizen suddenly was gone in a blink of an eye. Brady tried it sense his energy, but Faizen was moving everywhere, left to right, high to low, so it was too hard, who would want a moving energy anyway? "Come on... Where can I lock on?!" Brady frantically said, starting to become scared. Brady started to dash around the circle, trying to find the source, until he finally got close enough. "Gotcha!" Brady had locked on to the power. Brady teleported and attempted to kick Faizen in the gut, but Faizen quickly at the speed of sound, grabbed it, and.... CRACK! broke his leg. The crowd gasped as Brady screamed in pain. "Heh, not so cocky now?" Faizen replied after Brady screamed. "D-Damn!" Brady screamed. Faizen threw Brady up, making him approach the glass, then blasted him with a bunch of blasts. The glass started to break. And also, here what was worse, Brady was going to die. Everyone in the crowd was saying hateful comments in order to distract him from breaking the glass, but, Kyle and Tyler jumped in, and fired a big energy beam. Faizen dodged, but he got distracted. Brady fell to the ground, this time he was the one faceplanted. "Stop it, you already won." Tyler said. "And I don't think you can kill my friend when I'm around, fiend." Faizen sighed, "Fine, but I'll kill you two instead when I battle against you two guys." Faizen said. "If you can..." Kyle said, as Faizen walked away. "The winner is.... Faizen!" The announcer said. The crowd booed at Faizen as the menaceful villain left the arena. Chapter 4 "Damn that Faizen!" Kyle said, while walking in the lobby, Brady was almost going to die, and Kyle was one of Brady's best friends, they shared the same bond together. "It's okay," Tyler replied to Kyle, patting his shoulder, "He'll recover at the Craftville hospital." Kyle was pretty angered and impatient by that quote. "WHAT?!" Kyle screamed. "HOW LONG IS THIS FREAKING TOURNAMENT GONNA BE?! PROBABLY LIKE 22 FREAKING HOURS! BRADY IS ALMOST DEAD, AND PROBABLY HIS HEART PULSE IS GONNA STOP!" Tyler was shocked by Kyle's rage and anger. It looked like Kyle really cared for him. "Well.... see you at the match." Tyler muttered as he put his hands in his pocket and walked away. Kyle calmed down as he didn't notice Tyler walking away. Kyle heard the announcer say "Next up is: Kyle vs. Dennis!" "I'm going to win this, for you, Brady." Kyle said as he walked into the arena, filled with thoughts about how he's gonna win, or is he gonna lose this match. Kyle grit his teeth and clenched his fist as he finally showed himself to the universal-wide audience. "Kyle, this is the day I finally beat you and everyone else, and become world's champion, and saviour. and when I do, Maybe i'll take over your leadership in Craftville. But enough talk, the second round is going to start." Dennis said in a cocky voice, "Look here, Mr. Cocky," Kyle insulted. "I'm not in the freaking mood about our rivalry, so just shut your freaking mouth, and let's just get this over with. NOW." "Alrighty," Dennis said. "If you insist. Kyle got ready in his fighting pose before the battle started. Category:Fanfictions Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions